oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Windsor Louis
| affiliation = | age = | height = 7'0 ft | weight = 299 lbs | occupation = ; Windsor Family Patriarch | relatives = Windsor Esperanza (Daughter) Windsor Edward (Son) Windsor Valentina (Granddaughter) | birthday = | status = | residence = | alias = | bounty = | medal = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Windsor Louis (ウィンジャー ルイス, Winjā Ruisu) is a residing in . Patriarch of the Windsor Family, he rules them with an iron-fist, intent on maintaining their prestige within Celestial circles. Father of Windsor Esperanza, he maintains a historically poor relationship with his daughter, believing her a disgrace to the Windsor name and her daughter an "abomination". It was later revealed that he ordered the assassination of his mother-in-law, finding her at fault for "radicalizing" his child. Ultimately, he maintains the objective of wiping away such eyesores so as to return the Windsor name to its rightful shine. Appearance GA - Windsor Louis - App.jpg|Never underdressed for any matter. GA - Windsor Louis - Younger App.png|A younger Louis. Personality There are two things that matter to Louis in life: standards and the Windsor name. Standards are the reason why he had his mother-in-law killed, why he was appalled by his daughter's sexual rendezvous with a Reptilinoid, and the reason for his disgust at the result. He viewed each as examples of indulgence that devolved into "debauchery", a complete disregard for the purity of the Windsor, and ultimately a corruption. Each abomination was something he viewed as essential to destroying, if only to restore precedent. In line with this logic, he finds the excesses of his fellow Celestial Nobles to be in a word "repugnant". While he understands they are fully entitled to exercising their full power however they wish, Louis can't help but think of boorish pigs when viewing them. It's for this reason he holds the Windsor name in such high esteem, noting every action reflects back on this fabled lineage. Thus, Louis believes he couldn't face his ancestors if he doesn't address what his daughter is propagating. As a result of these two poles consuming his attention and thoughts, Louis has a tendency to come off as aloof and condescending to others. While parts of it are unintentional, he does quickly dismiss those who don't meet the standards he holds his house and himself to, leading to occasional miscommunications and hurt feelings. Nonetheless, Louis retains a keen eye for picking out the slovenly, detecting their slow-witted and slothful nature through mannerisms and body language. Those that meet said criteria he disassociates from immediately; it's for this reason Louis rarely contacts his other Celestials outside of his own kin. This tendency would extend to who he allowed his children to associate with, desiring that they not pick up "bad habits" only associate with "equals and betters". He also had a tendency to pit them against one another in order to bring out their best efforts. Said proclivities result in Louis being rather controlling, driving away at least one child into the arms of a more liberal role model. History Abilities Unsurprisingly, the bulk of Louis's power stems from two positions; his position as head of the Windsor Family and status as a . With the former, he retains outsized influence over his family members, whether it be decision making, alliance forming, or political marriages. Prior to the growing debacle with his daughter, said position also afforded him considerable respect with his peers as one of the few Celestial Dragon bloodlines to avoid embarrassing affairs which befell the . As such, he could sway others to at least consider his propositions, if not accept them. Said respect was lost with the escape of his daughter (who he excommunicated and seeks to kill) and the birth of his granddaughter (who he neither claims nor acknowledges, though he has attempted to assassinate her). As for the rights afforded by his second position, they include the ability to summon an and innumerable resources at his disposal (people, capital, and otherwise). As Louis puts it, what he says "goes", and what "he wants and gets are not two different things, but one and the same". Trivia *His appearance is Howard L. Bridget from Freezing.